herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mint Aizawa
藍沢 みんと, Mint Aizawa ('''Corina Bucksworth '''in the 4Kids dub) is one of the main characters of Tokyo Mew Mew. She is the second Mew Mew to be introduced and her DNA is merged with the Blue Lorikeet. Profile *Birth Date: October 3. *Zodiac: Libra. *School: Unknown. *School Grade: Seventh (First year junior high school student, by Japanese school standards) *Blood Type: A *Affiliations: The Mew Project, the Mew Mews, and Café Mew Mew *Age: 11-12 Personality Initially depicted as spoiled, snobbish, and self-centered because of her wealth (like most rich girls in cartoons, movies and books), but shown to really be an empathetic person who cares deeply about her friends as the series progresses. She idolizes Zakuro Fujiwara, who frequently influences Mint's decisions as a Mew. Mint is, despite her relatively small size, extremely headstrong and can be very powerful when cooperating with her teammates. She enjoys dancing, particularly in the style of ballet. Family Mint's family is very wealthy; she wears expensive clothes, and she is the heiress to all of the family's money. However, her mother and father are never at home when she is, and they do not attend her ballet competitions, so Mint spends more time with her nanny. Corina does not spend a lot of time with her brother Seiji either. Though when she was younger he would watch her practice dancing. The family all live together in a mansion. Mint owns a small puppy named Micky, who she cares about greatly. Plot Mint's Childhood When Mint was a child, she would show her dancing to her older brother. But one day, her brother was taken to school. They never spoke to one another much afterwards. Besides that, Mint had a wonderful childhood. She used to see her parents often inside her home before they became focused on work. Mint was learning ballet as a little girl and was becoming a very good dancer. She had many recitals and shows. She was a starter ballerina, but became a prima ballerina at the age of 8. She is a billionaire heiress, even at a young age. Tokyo Mew Mew Mint can be quite snobbish and falsely confident at times, but Mint is actually afraid of being hurt and as a result she quits Project Mew Mew, but shortly returns. Mint lives in a large mansion with her unnamed parents and brother Seiji, along with a nanny who cares for her due to her parents being away. She also owns a small dog, Micky, who turns into a Chimera Anima and is the cause of Mint's first transformation into a Mew. Mint is a very strong admirer of Zakuro Fujiwara and is devastated when Zakuro initially refuses to join the Mews. When Zakuro eventually decides to join Project Mew Mew, Mint was overjoyed. As a result of Mint's idolization of Zakuro, many fans believe that she is in love with her. In the anime, there are hints that she may have romantic feelings for her. Appearance Civilian Mint has blue-grey hair that is seen often in buns. She wears a mid-thigh formal black dress with tights and black pumps. Cafe Mew Mew Mint's waitress uniform is a blue color scheme that is similar to the other waitresses outfits. Mew Mew Mint's hair changes from blue-grey to dark blue and keeps it in buns. Her eyes change from amber to deep blue. She wears a short aquamarine dress that only reaches past her waist. She has garters of the same color with dark blue lacings on her arm and left leg. She has a choker, the same color as her outfit, with her Mew Pendant hangs off of. She has blue gloves, and ankle boots. She has a dark blue feathered tail and wings. Her Mew Mark is a pair of bird wings on her back between her shoulder blades. Abilities Transformation Mint's transformation references her love and dedication to ballet dancing. During the beginning of the transformation, she kisses her Mew pendant and bends backward gracefully while her DNA morphs. Afterwards, she strikes an arabesque pose, twirls, and leaps into the air, trailing bright blue feathers behind her. She begins a series of elaborate ballerina twirls and dance moves while her Mew uniform appears on her body and her wings and tail plumage appear on her back. The transformation concludes with her Mew pendant bursting from a small encasing of bright blue energy and Mint striking her finishing pose. Weapons & Attacks Mint's weapon is the MinTone Arrow and her attack is Ribbon Mint Echo. This attack involves her summoning a bow and arrow out of a windy burst of feathers, charging up a shockwave, and releasing it into a light pink blade of energy. In the 4Kids dub, her MinTone Arrow is renamed to the Heart Arrow. Trivia *In an episode of Mew Mew Power, Mint says she sings karaoke, but in Tokyo Mew Mew she says she can't sing. *In Tokyo Mew Mew, it does seem that Mint has a crush on Zakuro, but in Japan, it is common to idolise Japanese singers or models like Mint does. *In Tokyo Mew Mew, Mint's fixation on Zakuro has been toned down, yet her attraction to men has been cut out completely. *There is a constant goof in the anime where in her hair suddenly becomes the color of Mew hair for a few scenes, then reverting back to normal. Gallery Mint (t-m-m).jpg|Transformed Mint Minto's Grin.png|Mint's Heroic Grin Tea Party Minto.png|Mint in tea party Minto Dreaming.gif|Mint dreaming Minto Transformed.png|Mint is transformed Minto Drink Tea (02).jpg Minto Drink Tea (01).png Minto's Transformation (01).png Minto's Transformation (02).png Minto's Transformation (03).png Minto Ready to Shot (03).png Minto Ready to Shot (01).png Minto Ready to Shot (02).png Minto Shot.png|Mint hit Zakuro & Minto.jpg|Mint with Zakuro Fujiwara Minto's Clothing (03).jpg Minto's Clothing (02).jpg Minto's Clothing (05).jpg Minto's Clothing (01).jpg Minto's Clothing (04).jpg Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Humanoid Category:Animals Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Fairies Category:Neutral Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mutated